ggsufandomcom-20200213-history
GGSU Wiki
Welcome to the "work-in-progress" GGSU Wiki. Hopefully this can grow to become a wealthy database of all goalie-related information. I hope to include entire sections where we can have reviews of all gear, can finally answer the "what mask should I get at X price point" question and maybe even a page entirely of Marc-André Fleury's yellow pads. Pages in this Wiki Goalie Gear Buying and Selling on GGSU Gear Reviews About GGSU Main web site GGSU is a goaltending community stemming from a Facebook groupcreated by Adam Weersink in 2007. As of February 21st, 2015, it has amassed 16 284 members who have posted 5 925 photos. Admin: Adam Weersink (Creator, Apparel Coordinator) Garret Sparks (Dictator, GGSU Legends Camp Owner and Co-Creator) Tommy Condon (King, Social Media Coordinator, GGSU Legends Camp Co-Creator) Jake Wint (Official Website and Media Coordinator) Joey Garapolo (Pizza Boy, GGSU Beauty) Cody Karpinski (GGSU Stud, Official Flow judge) Steven Schaffer (resident troll ) FAQ This is probably the most important section of the entire wiki. This is the sole reason I created this wiki. This will be updated with the questions that get asked ten times a day. Credit goes to Steven Schaffer for collecting this feedback and creating the "Commonly Asked Questions" file on the GGSU Facebook page. HOW DO I WASH MY GEAR? Oxiclean in a tub with a bit of fabric softener was my approach. I also used some weights to keep the gear submerged. Once the water gets brown, rinse and repeat the process until the water doesnt get dirty All gear with the exception of leg pads, can be submerged in a bathtub of warm water with a mixture of Oxyclean and laundry detergent. After gear is left to soak for 15-20 minutes, drain all water from tub and refill/soak until water is clear and soap-free. Then air dry with fans. Gloves are recommended to be rinsed with hot water and use a toothbrush to clean the finger holes. Fan dry or rocket dryer Gear can be washed in washing machines but make sure THEY DO NOT HAVE AN AGITATOR, or your gear will get destroyed. HOW DO I BREAK IN A GLOVE? Check out this video of the Keeps33 method. Fill the pocket with something like a softball and wrap it tight in ace wrap and the next day prop it open as far as you want (I still leave the softball in the web when I prop it open). Everyday switch between wrapping it and propping it open. I take great pride for my gloves' fapability. REMOVING PADDING FROM A MASK Freezing the mask and then removing the Maltese gel or Rubatex liner or whatever your mask may have in it,will make it easier to remove the residue that is left. REMOVING PUCK MARKS Magic Erasers (you can buy cheaply in bulk on ebay) and water usually works the best. You can use in conjuction with products such as Lectric shave, fantastik, VIM, etc. If you choose to use a chemical on the pads to help with the cleaning, it is highly advised that you take a wet towel or rag and wipe the pads off well when done. I would even go as far as to use a little bit of sno seal as well. These are merely opinions of the group. Use at your own discretion INSTALLING MALTESE PADDING Dap Weldwood Contact cement is highly recommended HOW TO MEASURE YOUR ATK (ANKLE TO KNEE) AND FTK (FOOT TO KNEE) CORRECTLY See side images. PAD ROTATION ISSUES 1) When getting dressed place your pads face down on the floor and do your to ties 2) Once toe ties are done, place your pads on their sides in the butterfly and climb into them 3) Working from the bottom, pull a strap until it is “snug” and then loosen it off by 1 or 2 holes 4) Work your way up your pad for the rest of your straps What you should get by doing this, is a feel for how the pad wants to be strapped in its most “natural” way to enable full rotation. Also possibly has go do with the way you're dropping. I see a lot of guys just drop straight down and the pad doesn't rotate regardless of how tight or loose they wear them. You have to drive your knees forward, not just fall down. BEST WAY TO FIX PAD DAMAGE , WEAR AREAS Methods include shoe goo, pad wrap/pad skins, super glue on a piece of jenpro and carefully place the jenpro inside of the cut – will seal it and hold it without being visible, sew/stitch with awl Jason JT Terio in NY, Sara Marchand at PAW and Essan Galo at Bay Area Hockey repair are all excellent options for gear repair places. Padwrap and Padskinz are also options BEST GOALIE BAGS AND WHEELED GOALIE BAGS Pretty much every company was named with this one with good and bad experiences. The Grit sumo bag is highly recommended, but is very expensive. Bauer, Brians, Warrior etc all have their pluses and minuses. It really is just a crap shoot. BEST KNEE GUARDS Maltese KTPS are excellent as are the gnetik thigh/knee guards Passau Gen 2. Excellent protection, and the new design of the calf strap prevents any sliding. Don't need tape at all. Bauer Supremes PAW custom knee pads These are merely suggestions. There are tons of other options. These were just the most listed in survey DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SINGLE CUFF AND DOUBLE CUFF GLOVE 2 piece is traditionally an older design and some companies still offer it due to international rules and b/c of added wrist flex. The single piece gives additional protection (no gap) and many companies are now making the wrist strap independent of the cuff to allow for additional wrist flex (making the 2 piece cuff flex benefit moot). Another area of flex that the one piece can't recreate is the cuff flexing forward in a situation where you pull it tight into your chest and the cuff flexes forward. One pieces can't flex that way BEST WAY TO IMPROVE FLEXIBILITY/ BUTTERFLY Go on Youtube and search for Maria Mountain Gear Main page: Goalie Gear